


your guidance is my strength; your hand is my support.

by grovicisms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, M/M, the old men were children once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovicisms/pseuds/grovicisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one boy protects, the other boy grieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your guidance is my strength; your hand is my support.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Barty to my Peter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Barty+to+my+Peter).



> Before you ask: the style && format in which this is written is the same style I use for my roleplay blog. It's kind of habit for me at this point. Don't let the lack of capitalization reflect the quality.
> 
> Besides, someone needs to populate the Portbleck tag.

    the encounter is fleeting. one moment, peter is happily listening to barty’s excited retelling of their mission. the next, peter is using his strength to pull the other out of harm’s way, taking a beowolf’s attack in his stead. of course, with the activation of his semblance, the strike becomes all the more deadly, knocking peter _hard_ against stone before falling to the ground, the grimm _looming_ with every intention of finishing him off.

 

     **& &, ** peter expects it. he is bracing himself with what little energy he possesses for the final blow. he is frightened, he is unready. he does not wish to die, but at the very least, he knows barty is _safe._ that thought alone is enough to bring just the smallest bit of relief.

 

    but, someone drives the beowolf away. peter faintly hears a _shout_ , **& &** suddenly the creature is caught in a blaze of heat, fire catching so easily. the grimm flees, **& &** peter finally lets himself relax.

 

    with his adrenaline waning, the pain of his wound begins to finally register, **& &** he can't help but cry out. his back _aches_ , his chest is _burning._ his head is swimming, **& &** he can barely make out the figure hovering over him. all he catches is a glimpse of green hair.

 

          **‘** — barty **_?_ ** **’**

 

    he passes out before he gets an answer.

 

* * *

 

    he wakes days later in the medical ward. ozpin **& &** qrow are waiting, but barty remains absent.

 

          **‘** — barty. where's **. . .** **_?_ ** **’**

 

    he cuts himself off because, when he tries to sit up, pain flares up his chest **& & ** back, **& &** he lets out a hiss.

 

          **‘** take it easy, peter. **’**   ozpin gently reaches out to touch his shoulder, guiding him down to rest against the bed.    **‘** you took quite the hit. **’**

 

    peter easily moves under his friend's gentle touch, but he still huffs indignantly.    **‘** barty told you what happened **_?_ ** **’**

 

    qrow gives a single nod.    **‘** you gave us quite a scare, pete. bart was _frantic_ . **’**

 

          **‘** i’ve never seen him like that before **. . . ’**   ozpin grips pristine sheets in his fists.    **‘** he thinks this is somehow his fault. **’**

 

    peter’s eyes widen.    **‘** is that why he's not here **_?_ ** **’**

 

     **& &, ** what a preposterous idea it is. barty had nothing to do with the incident, **& &** peter _surely_ does not **BLAME** him.    **‘** i need to see him. **’**

 

ozpin **& & **qrow share a look, one that peter might attempt to read were he not so drained.

 

          **‘** he explicitly stated he did not want to visit. **’**   oz doesn't look at him when he speaks.    **‘** he claimed he couldn't bring himself to face you. **’**

 

    an ache not caused by any physical means clutches his chest. certainly, he didn't _mean_ it **_?_ ** it would just take barty some _time_ . he'll come around. right **_?_ **

 

          **‘** at least tell him i don't blame him **_?_ ** please, oz **_?_ ** **’**

 

    ozpin looks at him, then. peter can finally see the lingering sadness in his eyes.    **‘** of course. **’**   he smiles just a bit **& &** leans down to press a kiss to peter’s forehead.    **‘** he will come around. **’**

 

    peter doesn't respond with words, merely smiling at his friend’s words **& &** act of affection. he's not quite convinced that oz believes his own words, but peter doesn't want to dwell on the subject.

 

    he **& &** qrow take their leave. peter is left alone in a too small room with too white walls ** &&** too little noise. he doesn't have anything with him other than his axe sitting propped against the far wall. he has no choice now but to stare at said wall or sleep.

 

    he chooses sleep.

 

* * *

 

    days turn into weeks. barty has yet to visit, but oz has been kind enough to deliver notes between them. after getting over the initial tension regarding peter’s hospitalization, the pair easily fell into their friendly banter **& & **companionship.

 

    it's just about time for qrow **& & ** oz to drop by. peter is focused on the book in his hands — qrow was kind enough to procure a few for him to keep him occupied — when the door to his private room opens **& &** clicks shut.

 

    silently, he sets the book aside. he expects to be met with oz’s friendly smile, and qrow’s respectful nod.

 

    he doesn't expect green hair **& & **glasses.

 

    peter’s stunned into silence **& &** , despite his best attempts, can't seem to form the right words. barty looks so _exhausted_ , no doubt from beating himself up mentally. he's more disheveled than he usually is, **& & **his eyes don't hold that same excitement peter is so accustomed to seeing.

 

          **—** peter still thinks he is beautiful.

 

    a smile works its way onto peter’s face. the initial shock has passed, **& &** he can finally find the words to speak.

 

          **‘** i’m glad you're here. **’**

 

    genuine relief **& & ** joy warm his entire being, **& & **peter finds himself speaking without entirely meaning to.

 

          **‘** i don't blame you for what happened. **’**

 

    now, it’s barty’s turn to look stunned. it’s almost heartbreaking to think he didn’t expect peter’s forgiveness.

 

          **‘** you can sit down if you want. **’**   peter gestures vaguely to the chair sitting next to his bed. oz had sat in it whenever he **& & **qrow came by.

 

    barty still looks hesitant, but he at least sits. he doesn’t make eye contact with peter, more content to stare at his hands resting in his lap.

 

    peter sighs.    **‘** barty **. . . ’**   peter reaches out, hand curling around the edge of the bed.    **‘** look at me **_?_** please **_?_** **’**

 

    something in his voice must reach him, because moments later, barty slowly, _cautiously_ meets his gaze.

 

                **—** peter can see the **f e a r** lingering in clear blue eyes.

 

    so, he offers a smile. there’s not a single hint of faux happiness dwelling within such a simple gesture. peter is genuinely _happy._

 

          **‘** i’m really happy you made it. **’**

 

    this is one of the few moments in peter’s life that his voice does not _shake_ when speaking. there is no fearful _tremble_ in his words, no **hoarseness** to his voice. he is _not_ **_afraid._ **

 

          **‘** how are you feeling **_?_** **’**

 

    he decides then to keep barty’s mind away from the obvious subject. the last thing he wants is to make him even more uncomfortable.

 

    barty opens **& & **closes his mouth, once, twice. the third time, though, he finally brings himself to speak for the first time since his arrival.

 

          **‘** i’m so sorry, peter **—** **’** from there, words begin _gushing_ forth without restraint. barty’s immediately tearing up, yet manages to maintain eye contact with peter. **& &, **that alone must be so _hard._ peter’s eyes soften, **& & **his smile falls.

 

    barty grips white sheets into tight fists.    **‘** i **—** if i had just kept my mouth _shut_ this wouldn’t have _happened_ **_!_ ** you wouldn’t **_be here !!_ ** **’**

 

peter can see the tears easily, now. flowing so freely down barty’s cheeks. the sight hurts peter more than he can express, so he reaches out **& & **grips barty’s hand.

 

    the sudden touch makes barty flinch just a tad, but as soon as he realizes what peter is doing, he quickly turns his hand over **& & **squeezes. the knot that formed in his chest begins to loosen gradually until barty feels that he can breathe again.

 

    when peter smiles, barty is nearly crushed with relief.

 

    he simply blinks **& & **rests his head on the bed, their joined hands pressing against his cheek.

 

    peter chuckles at the way barty’s glasses skew. he’s tempted to pull them off, but instead his hand finds its way to the other’s hair. it’s a bit awkward; barty’s _just_ a bit too far, so peter has to lean forward to reach with his other hand, but he manages.

 

    what surprises him, though, is how complacent barty is. peter had expected at least a _bit_ of defiance when fingers curled against green locks, but there was _nothing._ not even a single noise of complaint. instead, barty very subtly _leans_ into the touch. peter isn’t sure whether his heart flutters from the sheer contact or anxiousness, but he opts not to dwell on it. he would **much** rather focus on the _goodness_ of this moment.

 

    he slowly runs his fingers through barty’s hair. the content sigh slipping through barty’s lips brings a warm smile to peter’s face. peter suspects he is beginning to doze.

 

    peter is just ready to lean back against his pillows when barty shifts further up the bed, allowing peter to comfortably stroke his hair. peter silently counts that as a victory.

 

    his initial suspicion is confirmed when he hears the faintest of snores come from barty. peter isn’t surprised; with all the fretting he tends to do, it’s no wonder he’s exhausted.

 

    ah, well. they can always catch up later.

 

* * *

 

          **‘** barty, it's _fine._ i can do it on my own. **’**

 

    after weeks of healing **& & ** rehabilitation, peter is finally discharged from the hospital. it's about time, too. any longer **& &** the cramped space would have driven him mad.

 

    peter has made excellent progress in his physical therapy sessions. he's able to walk on his own with only the slightest bit of discomfort. he has been instructed, however, that he is _not_ permitted to join his team on any potentially dangerous outings for another few weeks. his strength is still under par, **& &** the doctors don't want to risk permanent damage.

 

    however, that doesn't stop certain people from _fretting_.

 

          **‘** i just don't want anything to happen, peter. **’**

 

    an amused huff is expelled from peter’s lips.    **‘** i can walk to the dorm just _fine,_ barty. you don't need to worry. **’**

 

    since they had left, barty has been hovering over peter _constantly._ he even insisted he hold peter’s hand lest he tire **& &** collapse. peter scoffed at this, but did not hesitate to take barty's hand.

 

    qrow **& & **ozpin were thoroughly amused.

 

          **‘** maybe you should have put him in a wheelchair, bart. so he could conserve his energy. **’**

 

    oz none too subtly elbows qrow for that comment, but does not successfully mask his own deceiving grin.

 

          **‘** qrow, _please._ don't make him fret **_more_ ** **. ’**

 

    thankfully, barty is too busy rambling about peter’s health to here the jest. much to peter’s delight. the last thing he needs is for barty to have a meltdown.

 

          **‘** yes. just a _bit_ of fretting is all we need. isn't that right, barty **_?_ ** **’**

 

    bartholomew is caught **_entirely_** off-guard.    **‘ —** what **_?_ ** **’**

 

    the rest of them simply laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough cute old men ;^;


End file.
